the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
LeMonde Airlines
Lemonde Airlines is a German-based airline founded by Mrlemonde23, opened in 2014, and this airline currently has over 2000 members and it is happening to grow extremely quickly. Statistics showed that Lemonde Airlines will eventually surpass California Airlines in terms of member count by the fall of 2015, and they beat the estimate by a few months. In June of 2015, they changed to a new motto to 'You are LEMONDE' to us', or 'You are THE WORLD to us'. Reviews and Commentary JetEire has started an imagination war between Lemonde and JetEire. When user SaltyDog333 asked Mrlemonde23 he answered, "I'm sad the relationship between both airlines are bad, but I wish we can fix it". According to recent stats, 90% of LeMonde airline workers are participating JetEire's flights, and are not harming them. 'mrsmith23's regards about Lemonde' Main Article: Lemonde-JetEire War (WW3) '' Most people believe Lemonde Airlines is a complete insult to Robloxian Aviation and that it should be deceased. A civil trial happened in regards to mrsmith23's views on September 24, 2014 in the ROBLOX Supreme Court due to Lemonde being accused of using free models. The final verdict was found that Lemonde Airlines was after all not using any free models. Lemonde Airlines hasn't been in much in the present and possibly will not be in much in the future. As a result of this, a war between the two airlines broke out. '''SaltyDog333's thoughts on mrsmith23's regards' Due to conflict, mrsmith23 hasn't visited a Lemonde Airlines flight since August 2014, and since then Lemonde Airlines has fired all the bad crew and says they have improved themselves, released new airports, as well as updated liveries and seats. Lemonde Airlines has also claimed to have hired better staff and much more! Lemonde Airlines are interested in reconciliations with JetEire, but mrsmith23 has decided not to listen to Lemonde as it might turn bad or that it could be a scam. Yet another remark by edtheswaggy, long time hater of LMA, has said "If Kane (mrsmith23) agrees to reconciliations, I will PM him to stop." JetEire's plane in Jena There were two staff members of Lemonde who inserted a JetEire A320 liverized by SaltyDog333 and flew passengers with it. Those two high ranks have been fired from LeMonde Airlines. LeMonde Airlines apologizes about that, and they said that they should not stand with bad workers like those who have inserted the plane. Many people find the actions taken by Lemonde controversial. For example, iiBaconChezburger, Mrlemonde23's only real friend outside of Lemonde Airlines, has even spoken against Lemonde for the actions they took for inserting a simple plane. He has stated that it was just a single plane and it could have just been deleted. Other regards about Lemonde However, mrsmith23 was only one person that had a negative view on LeMonde. Many other people view positive about LeMonde Airlines because of service, airport quality, and their planes. For example, lando1700 has said that Lemonde Airlines has improved overtime. However, ex-manager of LMA, edtheswaggy, claims that the airline is a "retarded disgrace to Roblox aviation. MrLemonde23 is a shitty owner, and untill LMA is terminated, I will not be happy. In fact, I will raise a point at the Aviation Board about regards over LMA ceasing operations." He was fired, and demands a reason. When edtheswaggy was interviewed regarding why he was fired, he described the whole incident as "a shitty excuse to fire a loyal member". Trivia * Lemonde Airlines has been chosen for the airline of the year on a video posted on YouTube by Toby Farrant. *Mrlemonde23 might be acting suspicious due to the resemblance of the name of his arch nemesis, mrsmith23. *Although some of the users think Lemonde Airlines uses free models, it has been revealed that all of their airports were built by hand. *Lemonde Airlines has been planning to build a mega airport in the Summer of 2015, and it was revealed by some users that it was Hamburg. Fleet -BAe Lynx -Bombardier CRJ200 -Boeing 737-500 -Airbus A318-100LR (Private Jet) -Boeing 767-300ER -Boeing 787-9 -Airbus A350-900 -Boeing 747-8i -Airbus A380-800 Airports -Jena International Airport -Brest Regional Airport -Hamburg International Airport -Berlin International Airport Lounges Hon Hon is the LMA membership, lanched on the 3rd of June 2015. Little is known about the program, other than free FC, lounge access and priority boarding would bd granted. Accidents and Incidents Lemonde Airlines has had many accidents during flights, but no exploitations. However, Lemonde Airlines has been the core of the conflict with JetEire, that has been started by an ex-JetEire high rank by the name of TitanicGamer1912. During the conflict, users Usctrojan18, AviFanaticSiq, thomasandfriends67, and TheOfficialAxe hijacked numerous Lemonde planes. Of the four, only Usctrojan18 was caught and got his sentence while the rest have apologized and explained that the hijackings were entirely Usctrojan18's idea. In another event, user BYUFTW crashed another Lemonde plane into the same airport. Lemonde Airlines flight 728 was a flight departing from Tenerife to Jena. The plane crashed when approaching to land just like how Asiana Airlines flight 214 did. However, the plane smashed into the runway at terminal velocity, killing all 69 passengers and crew on board. On July 10, 2015, a user was transporting bombs onto two Lemonde planes, one at Los Angeles and the other at Miami. However, once they were noticed by the TSA, both bombs were eventually diffused by the LAPD Bomb Squad and the Miami Police Dept. Bomb Squad. The culprit was revealed as Roxeltoss. There has been other events ever since but they have not been reported by Ro-Aviation journalists from the moment. Category:Airline